neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Warcraft III
Warcraft III Wikipedia Warcraft III It has been suggested that Defense of the Ancients: Allstars be merged into this article or section. It has been suggested that Defense of the Ancients be merged into this article or section. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Developer(s) Blizzard Entertainment Latest version 1.20c (January 15, 2006) Genre(s) Real-time strategy Mode(s) Single player, Multiplayer Rating(s) ESRB: Teen (13+) Media CD (1) Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, released by Blizzard Entertainment in 2002, is a real-time strategy computer game and the second sequel to Warcraft. It is the third game set in the Warcraft Universe. Overview One of the main innovations Warcraft III offers over the previous games in the series is the addition of several powerful units called heroes. For instance, heroes within the game can find or trade items to increase skills, defense, etc. With each kill of an enemy of a certain level, the heroes gain experience points, eventually resulting in increased levels of their own and new spell options (thus introducing role-playing game elements to the series). Certain heroes also can apply beneficial auras to allied units. Another new innovation is the addition of creeps, which are computer controlled characters the player fights even in multiplayer. They guard key areas or neutral buildings and are designed to act as a resource for the players to kill to provide experience points to a player's hero and to provide hero items. The idea is to force the player to be aggressive instead of "turtling up" (spending all resources on defenses and technology, rather than attacking). An in-game screenshot of humans (blue) fighting orcs (red). Within the game there are four races at war: the Humans and the Orcs, who also appeared in Warcraft and Warcraft II, along with two new character teams, the Night Elves and the Undead. As an April Fool's joke before the game was released, Blizzard announced that the Pandaren would be the fourth race. The company didn't reveal the Night Elves until a month later, and pandas are a running gag in Warcraft now (to the point that a Pandaren Hero — called the Brewmaster — was available in the expansion pack, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne). A fifth playable race, the Burning Legion, was changed during play-testing to a set of non-player characters and monsters (with a playable "cameo" on the last level of the Undead campaign, as Kel'Thuzad summons Archimonde). Warcraft III has a vibrant online gaming community centered around Blizzard Entertainment's Battle.net servers (called Gateways): Azeroth (U.S. East), Lordaeron (U.S. West), Northrend (Europe), and Kalimdor (Asia). Players meet other players to chat and set up multiplayer games through Battle.net. In addition to custom games, in which players have complete control over game settings (including map, teams, handicaps, etc.), Battle.net features a ranking system for certain standard game types: 1v1, or solo; various team games (2v2, 3v3, 4v4); and free-for-all (FFA). Ranked game play is facilitated by Blizzard Entertainment's Automatic MatchMaker, which pits players of comparable skill against each other. Players can also form clans comprised of ten or more players, which are also ranked. Warcraft III also includes a very thorough scenario editor. It uses a scripting language similar to the trigger system used in StarCraft. As well as providing the ability to edit any aspect of the units, buildings and spells, it has advanced features as custom tilesets, custom cinematic scenes, dialog boxes, variables, and weather effects. Many custom maps, featuring a large variety of gametypes continue to be developed, and together with the expansion pack have contributed to the longevity of the game. The game was developed by Blizzard Entertainment, a subsidiary of Vivendi Universal, and released in July 2002. Warcraft III proved to be one of the most anticipated and popular video game releases ever, with 4.5 million units pre-ordered and over 1 million additional units sold during its first two weeks. Collector's Edition Warcraft III: Collector's Edition contents. Blizzard released two versions of the game upon its launch. One was the regular edition, and the other was the limited Collector's Edition. The collector's box contained the following items: • The game on CD. • The official Warcraft III Cinematic DVD containing behind-the-scenes features and the cinematics of all prior Warcraft games. • Collector's Edition Soundtrack. • Collector's Edition manual. • The Art of Warcraft book. • Lithographic prints Gameplay An in-game screenshot of night elves (red) attacking a secondary base belonging to the undead army (blue). The four warring races have different advantages, most of them similar to the racial attributes of the Terran, Zerg, and Protoss from StarCraft, another popular RTS from Blizzard. The different strategically significant traits of the races in Starcraft have been combined in new ways to form the Warcraft III races. The Warcraft III Night Elves, for instance, resemble the Terrans in that their buildings can move and their base fighting unit has a missile attack, but like the Zerg, their worker units are consumed when they create most buildings. The Undead have the Protoss' ability to summon buildings rather than construct them, so a worker unit is not tied up in construction; also like the Protoss, they have a dedicated invisible spy unit, but their buildings have to be constructed upon dedicated infested terrain called Blight (like the Zerg Creep), and their army line-up is strategically similar to that of the Zerg. However, unlike other RTS games, Warcraft III has introduced a new element of game play, special units called Heroes. This element was used in the Warlords: Battlecry games to good effect prior to Warcraft III. Heroes are super units that have special abilities that expand as the game progresses (as they gain experience). For example, a Human Archmage hero can acquire the ability to (temporarily) summon water-elementals, increase the mana regeneration rate of surrounding magic casting units, create a blizzard over enemy units, and teleport friendly units to other parts of the map. In the course of a game, a maximum of up to three heroes can be built. They can be killed, but if they die, they can be revived at an altar (though high-level heroes revive more slowly than low-level heroes). Heroes can also collect special items at creep camps, which assist the hero and his or her army in combat. For example, the 'Lion Horn of Stormwind' grants the Hero and friendly nearby units 1 bonus armor. Between Heroes and a low food cap it is difficult to win through sheer numbers, and micromanagement becomes more important. The upkeep concept also keeps armies small as it penalizes anyone who gets too big too fast. As a result gameplay is more tactical than strategic. There are strong distinctions in the game between melee and ranged units; between air and ground units; and (particularly in The Frozen Throne) between mundane, magical, and antimagic units. Antimagic units, such as the Humans' Elven Spell-Breaker (only in the expansion pack) and the Night Elves' Dryad, have the ability to cancel the effects of magic spells cast on other units. Further information: Warcraft III units and structures Multiplayer Although it is not as fast-paced as StarCraft, a typical game of Warcraft III normally takes 15-30 minutes, but can sometimes last up to 60+. Great strategic depth is achieved by the diverse range of units available to each race and the ability to move freely around the map. The game involves both of the standard real-time strategy game elements: macromanagement and micromanagement. Macromanagement encompasses strategic decisions, such as constructing buildings and training units, scouting the enemy, expansion and map control, etc. Micromanagement is effectively controlling units in combat. Effective micromanagement can often be the difference between victory and defeat. Most professional WarCraft 3 players measure their micromanaging by reviewing their APM-rate. (actions per minute). The higher APM generally means better micromanaging, although many of the actions they perform are not always necessary. To improve their skill in multiplayer, active Warcraft III players read strategy tips, discuss ideas, and share replays and audio commentaries (see WCReplays.com). Players also develop their own creative and intuitive strategies for different styles of play. For example, in a 4v4 game, a team might choose to do a strategy known as "protocol", in which each player is given a specific function in order to carry out an effective strategy. Also, Mojo Stormstout's Warcraft III Strategy Guide by Blizzard Entertainment contains invaluable information about the expansion pack The Frozen Throne. In comparison to similar RTS-games, Warcraft III has a large community, which is promoted by Blizzard Entertainment's free Battle.net service. Although not as popular online as StarCraft once was and still is, there are a lot of prestigious Warcraft III tournaments held every year around the world. The game is also featured at large events such as WCG and WEG. The game is particularly popular in South Korea, which due to its highly competitive scene and large amount of gamers has some of the best WarCraft 3 players in the world. Music Most of the music within this game is classical, and composed by either Glenn Stratford or Tracy W. Bush. Although the music is classical, it uses several MIDI sounds, and is in mp3 format. The music varies depending on the player's race, monastic music for the humans, ambient music for the Night Elves, warlike music for the Orcs and fast, haunting music for the Undead. New themes are added in the expansion. Plot Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Similar to how StarCraft was told, the story in Warcraft III is told through all four races in a progressive manner. The order is Human, Undead, Orc, and Night Elf. Prologue campaign: "Exodus of the Horde" Thrall, Warchief to the last of the Orcish Horde, wakes from a nightmare that foresees the return of the Burning Legion. After a brief encounter with the prophet, fearing that his vision was more than a nightmare, he leads his people in an exodus from Lordaeron to the forgotten lands of Kalimdor. In the retail version, this tutorial campaign ends with the orcs sailing to the distant shores of Kalimdor. However, in the official demo, this campaign is extended to detail the journey across the great ocean. Thrall's ships become damaged from a massive storm, and he stops at a small island midway between the two continents. For those who have only played the retail version, the fact that the trolls left the Horde after the second game seems like a contradiction. Sen'jin,the leader of the Darkspear trolls living on the island, befriends Thrall, and passes on leadership of the tribe to Thrall after being mortally wounded by indigenous Murlocs (amphibious fish men). The campaign is included, sans cinematic dialogue voiceovers, with the expansion. Human campaign: "The Scourge of Lordaeron" Prince Arthas, a paladin of the Silver Hand (a group of Paladins devoted to the defense of Lorderaeon and humanity), and former lover to Jaina Proudmoore, investigates a strange plague that is spreading across the lands of Lordaeron. To their horror, they find that the plague turns unsuspecting people into hideous Undead Scourge, and must move to stop the Undead's plans. Arthas proceeds to hunt down the plague's originator, Mal'Ganis. Travelling northward to the icy lands of Northerend in pursuit of Mal'Ganis, he aids an old friend, Muradin Bronzebeard, who tells him of a sword called Frostmourne. Arthas obtains Frostmourne, at the cost of Muradin's life, and uses it to defeat Mal'Ganis. Frostmourne slowly destroys and eventually consumes Arthas' soul, and he becomes the Lich King's first Death Knight, an evil being of great power and a general of the Undead army. Note: Frostmourne was created to consume souls and bend those that possess it to the will of Ner'Zhul, the Lich King. Arthas was the very first soul Frostmourne claimed. Chapter 1: The Defense of Strahnbrad Chapter 2: Blackrock n' Roll Chapter 3: Ravages of the Plague Chapter 4: The Cult of the Damned Chapter 5: March of the Scourge Chapter 6: The Culling Chapter 7: The Shores of Northrend Chapter 8: Dissension Chapter 9: Frostmourne Heroes-Uther Lighbringer, Jaina, Arthas (good) Muradin Undead campaign: "Path of the Damned" With their new leader, Prince Arthas, the Undead Scourge move to complete their purpose in Lordaeron, which is to destroy the remnants of the Alliance, and to pave the way for a new invasion. In a series of quests involving the destruction of the Silver Hand Paladins and the overthrow of Quel'Thalas, Arthas succeeds in reviving former adversary Kel'Thuzad as a Lich. After laying waste to the Blackrock Orcs and communing with the Eredar Demon Lord Archimonde, the two successfully open an inter-dimensional portal with the use of Medivh's Spellbook for the true masters of the Scourge, the Burning Legion, to enter the realm of Azeroth. Leader of the demonic forces, Archimonde, makes his first blow against the remaining human resistance with the destruction of the Wizard Utopia of Dalaran, the Violet Citadel. Chapter 1: Trudging through the Ashes Chapter 2: Digging up the Dead Chapter 3: Into the Realm Eternal Chapter 4: Key of the Three Moons Chapter 5: Fall of Silvermoon Chapter 6: Blackrock n' Roll Too! Chapter 7: The Siege of Dalaran Chapter 8: Under the Burning Sky Orc campaign: "The Invasion of Kalimdor" After escaping Human captivity and fleeing to the shores of Kalimdor, Orcish warchief Thrall must lead his brethren to safety and ensure their survival in this strange and hostile land. With the help of the Tauren, a nomadic group of Kalimdor natives led by Cairne Bloodhoof, Thrall and Grom Hellscream head north to the Ashenvale Forest, but during their journey, Grom Hellscream accepts demonic corruption to gain enough power to defeat the Night Elf demigod, Cenarius. Thrall is forced to go to great lengths to save him and face the very demon that has cursed his brother. Thrall also discovers that his fate is to help repel the Burning Legion, and allies his forces with the human leader Jaina Proudmoore to accomplish this goal, going against generations of prejudice. Chapter 1: Landfall Chapter 2: The Long March Chapter 3: Cry of the Warsong Chapter 4: The Spirits of Ashenvale Chapter 5: Hunter of Shadows Chapter 6: Where Wyverns Dare Chapter 7: The Oracle Chapter 8: By Demons be Driven Night Elf campaign: "Eternity's End" With the coming of the Undead Scourge and Burning Legion as well as the Humans and Orcs, Tyrande Whisperwind and her Night Elf Sentinels fight a desperate battle to save their beloved home of Kalimdor. She first reawakens her lover, Malfurion Stormrage, and then the Druids of the Claw and the Druids of the Talon. She also decides to free the great betrayer, Illidan Stormrage, who is eventually instrumental in weakening the Burning Legion, but at a great cost. Finally, she and Malfurion join forces with Proudmoore and Thrall to delay the Legion's advance until a proper end can be arranged for the demonic leader Archimonde. Overrun by the Legion and the Scourge, Archimonde prepares his final blow - Nordrassil, the tree of life, but moments before he can strike, Malfurion Stormrage summons his trap. Unable to counter, Archimonde is destroyed in a blazing inferno blast that destroys the tree of life, but unlike Archimonde, the tree would heal and its roots would once again grow deep. Peace once again came to Kalimdor, but only for a short while, as the great betrayer, Illidan Stormrage would seek revenge for his imprisonment. Chapter 1: Enemies at the Gate Chapter 2: Daughters of the Moon Chapter 3: The Awakening of Stormrage Chapter 4: The Druid's Arise Chapter 5: Brothers in Blood Chapter 6: A Destiny of Flame and Sorrow Chapter 7: Twilight of the Gods Note: If the game is completed in the hardest level, the player will see an easter egg involving 3D models of Starcraft characters in Warcraft. Contrary to popular belief, this is not a preview of Starcraft II, a claim which Blizzard has vehemently denied. The Frozen Throne expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne cover art. On May 29, 2003, Blizzard announced that the expansion set, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne had "gone gold" (release version sent to presses). It was released in stores worldwide in multiple languages beginning on July 1, 2003. It includes an additional hero for each race and three to four new units per race, four campaigns, five neutral heroes (an additional neutral hero was added April 2004 and 2 more were added in August 2004), the ability to build a shop and various other improvements such as the ability to queue upgrades. It requires the ownership of Reign of Chaos. Blizzard regularly patches both the original game and the more popular expanded version to fix bugs, add new features, and balance multiplayer play. The latter is the main reason Blizzard games remain popular long after their initial release. Spin-offs A massively multiplayer online role-playing game set in the WarCraft universe, entitled World of Warcraft, is the fourth WarCraft game in a series produced by Blizzard. It picks up the WarCraft storyline four years after the events of The Frozen Throne. The strategy board game Warcraft: The Board Game was released in 2003 by Fantasy Flight Games, and is based on Warcraft III. It uses a modular game board, which allows many different scenarios to be played with the same set of components. There is also a pen and paper RPG by Sword and Sorcery for both Warcraft and World of Warcraft, albeit the latter is more or less an updated version of the former. Modding With the Warcraft III World Editor that came with Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, players were able to create their own custom maps to play multiplayer or single player. The world editor had features such as stat editing and triggers (which allowed for almost infinite possibility for in game actions). A small community of modders started up, and spawned several tools for spell editing through SLK spreadsheets, customizing skins with .BLP converters, JASS editing, and a file importer that opened up .MPQs. With the expanded World Editor that came with The Frozen Throne, users could edit spells without using SLK spreadsheets, import their own custom .BLP textures files, .MDX models, various sounds, and any other file that the editor was willing to put in. This made modding infinitely easier and less reliant on third party software. After a long time, Blizzard began to recognize the modding community, and released the Warcraft III Art Tools plugin for 3D Studio Max, which allowed skilled model makers to create fully animated three dimensional models (which could be imported via the expanded World Editor). In the Warcraft III 1.10 patch, the World Editor was once again updated, to be able to use caches and custom campaigns which allowed modders to create entire campaigns for Warcraft III. In addition to custom maps, total conversions are available for download. Total conversions completely replace one or more of the original races with completely new units and upgrades. One high quality total conversion for Warcraft III is The Tales of Raviganion. Another mod called Ominous Horizons adds the Tauren race. Custom maps There are many player-created multiplayer maps (made with the included Warcraft III World Editor tool) available. There are many different genres in Warcraft 3, some of the more popular ones are: AoS (Aeon of Strife) These maps often pit 2 or 3 teams against the each-other. Each team has (usually) 1 computer player and 2-5 human players. The human players select heroes at the beginning of the game, in most cases this is the only unit the player will have. From the computer's bases units are spawned to attack the opposing team's bases. These units are often identical in stats on both sides, so in order for the game to advance the players must help their armies advance to the opposing team's base and destroy it. A good example are the maps Defence of the Ancients and Tides of Blood. Arena These maps often pit 2 teams of players against each other. At the beginning of the game the players will select a hero and be given a short amount of time to buy items. The 2 teams are then released into the "Arena" where all the fighting begins. Killing enemy heroes results in reciving money and experience. Many arena maps incorporate duels into their maps selecting a random hero from each team to fight each other. Many Arena maps are open-ended as far as victory but some require you to reach a certain number of kills or defeat a powerful foe that would require coordination from allies while fending off enemey heroes that may try and stop them. Campaign Campaign maps are custom maps but are not played online. They are often include multiple-maps and should include a storyline of some sorts. Capture the Flag In Warcraft 3 Capture the Flag incorporate Warcraft 3's heroes, graphics and play style with the classic capture the flag game type. 2 Bases each with a flag. A team must try and capture their enemy's flag and bring it back to its own base. Cinematics Similar to Campaign maps in that they include a storyline of some sorts and are often viewed off-line. Although rare, some cinematic maps are made viewable online. Defense While similar to tower defenses and survival maps, defense maps slightly differ. In Defense maps the players are usually all on the same side and must defend a common goal similar to survival maps. However, in defense maps players often command heroes and units and control structures. In most cases as the enemies attack players will receive bounty, or gold for killing enemy units which they can use to buy additional support. If the goal they are defending is destroyed the team will lose. Footman Wars A popular map on Battle.Net, Footmen wars is most commonly a battle between 4 teams each with 3 players. Each player starts off with a main base that will spawn a very basic infantry type. The players start off with gold which in most cases they must make the decision of buying a hero or "teching" where one upgrades one's main base, causing it to spawn more powerful units. Melee Custom melee maps are rarely played on Warcraft 3 but losses and wins will not count against your Battle.Net Record so it is a good place to practice. Mini-Game Mini-game maps consist of short quick games. This gametype is often combined with other types of maps. RPG (Role-Playing Game) RPG Maps come in a wide variety. There are open-RPG maps where it is up to the players to decide what happens. There are RP Maps where players can do just about anything and take up a role as a certain character. There are also set RPG with defined storylines that a player must follow. How these RPGs work vary depending on the map but most commonly the player will have 1 hero and must complete the quests that pertain to the storyline. Survival Survival maps either pit 2 teams of players against each other or a team of players versus the computer. Unlike Defense maps, survival maps often only leave the player with one hero or a limited number of units. While restricted with units, the players can still often buy items. In some survival maps the players have a periodic income. In some versions where 2 teams are against each other, players can summon units that will spawn on the other team's side. Tower Defense Main Article: Tower Defense These maps while similar to Defense maps are slightly different. The game usually consists of a group of players trying to stop a number of enemy units from reaching a certain point, each having a worker building towers. Depending on the map, some will require the players to select the right towers to cover each other's weaknesses. In others the players must carefully build towers in a certain "maze" like fashion in order to get the most use out of their towers. Other maps Among the maps popular on Battle.net are: • Battle Ships (sic) and derivatives • Curse Of Time • Dans Football -derived maps • Defense of the Ancients or DotA - Blizzard's First Spotlight Map entry in the Battle.net Hall of Fame • Demise of Brotherhood Roleplaying (a.k.a. DoBRP) • Enfo's Team Survival • Eve of the Apocalypse • Final Fantasy -derived maps • Footman Wars -derived maps • Hero Arena -derived maps (eg. Angel Arena) • Hero Siege -derived maps • Life of a Peasant -and various derivates • Naruto and derived maps (eg. Naruto Wars) • Night of the Dead, and Resident Evil -derived maps • Notd aftermath - the most frequently downloaded survival map • Parasite and similar maps • Run Kitty Run • Sheep Tag and derivatives • Skibi's Castle Tower Defense (now an official Frozen Throne Bonus Map) • Swat: Aftermath -professionally developed survival map • Tank Wars and derivatives • those based upon the works of J. R. R. Tolkien • Three Corridors • Tides of Blood • Tower Defense -derived maps (eg. Wintermaul Tower Defense) • Vampirism Revolution Quotations Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to: Warcraft III One of the features of Warcraft III are the unit quotes. If a single unit is clicked several times in a row, the unit's voice samples change. The unit may start getting angry at the player, or start saying silly things in reference to movies, games, or other "inside jokes". For example, after several clicks the Human peasant exclaims in a British accent, "Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" — a quote from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. They also say "You're the king? Well, I didn't vote for you," and "We found a witch. May we burn her?", and footmen exclaim, "It's only a flesh wound!" — all of which are from that movie. Knights remark, "My favourite colour is blue... No, YELLOW!" and "I never say Ni." Furthermore, the human "spellbreaker" unit makes reference to the Lord of the Rings by saying "I stole Your Precious!" Several of the units as well make comments relating to the other Blizzard games. For example, the Demon Illidan Stormrage, after repeated clicking, will say "Wings, horns, hooves... what are we saying, is this Diablo?". Other units will say things referencing old movies or comic books. For example, the undead 'crypt fiend' units will say "Spider sense... tingling" (in reference to Spider-Man) and "What a tangled web we weave" (referencing Sir Walter Scott). The human 'riflemen' will say "This is my BOOMSTICK!" (in reference to Army of Darkness) when clicked repeatedly. In reference to the Iron Chef TV show, the troll witch doctor, after repeated clicking, starts a short skit as follows: "Fukui-san!" "Yes, go ahead." "What the Iron Troll is doing right now is putting heads in a pot. They have to boil for 20 minutes so the eyes can be used in a second dish, an eye and raspberry sorbet." "Mmmm, Sounds good!" Some units will behave as if they are actually being physically touched every time they are clicked on. The orcish 'grunts' famously say "Stop poking me!". The human 'sorceress' will say "Click me baby one more time" (Which is a spoof on the infamous pop song by Britney Spears) while the human priest will say "I have been chosen by the big metal hand in the sky" (referring to the cursor design for the Human race, which happens to be a gauntlet. Also, a reference to Toy Story). Finally, the human 'dragonhawk riders' will say "Get that filthy cursor away from me." Similar, though less extensive quotes also appear in Warcraft II. External links • The official Warcraft III website • The official Warcraft III strategy guide, ladder, patches, and map downloads • The official Warcraft: The Board Game website • Blizzfest (Blizzard Gaming news, Replays, Forums, Games) • Warcraft III: Battle Chest at MobyGames • Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos at MobyGames • Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne at MobyGames • The unofficial Warcraft III maps and mods website • Warcraft 3 Campaigns, a website dedicated to modding Warcraft 3. • Warcraft III mods at Mod DB • Warcraft 3 Search - The most inclusive database of Warcraft III maps, mods, skins, models, AI, and icons • Replayers.com - A site to download replays for Warcraft III • Warcraft Strategy - A strategy, tips, hints, reports, news and resource website for Warcraft III • WCReplays - The largest strategy and replay site for Warcraft III • NOTD Aftermath Website - A popular survival map based on the USMC. • SWAT: Aftermath Official Website - A semi-popular survival and objective completion map with advanced technology. • Ibaam's Warcraft III Screenshots, Replays, Maps Blizzard Entertainment games StarCraft games StarCraft | Brood War | Insurrection | Retribution | SC: Ghost Warcraft games Warcraft | WC2: Tides of Darkness | Beyond the Dark Portal | WC Adventures: Lord of the Clans | WC3: Reign of Chaos | The Frozen Throne | World of Warcraft | The Burning Crusade Diablo games Diablo | Hellfire | Diablo II | Lord of Destruction Other games Blackthorne | The Lost Vikings | Rock N' Roll Racing Warcraft Universe Games | Books | Races | Locations | Characters | Organizations | Items Category:2002 video games Category:Blizzard games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:ESports games Category:Mac OS games Category:OS X games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Real-time strategy video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games with collector's edition Category:Video games with expansion packs Reign of Chaos Category:Windows games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games